On Michael's Mind
by FadedRose
Summary: It's Michael's turn! His inner most thoughts are at your fingertips now, including feelings for a girl he thinks he can never have... R
1. Chapter 1

**From Michael's computer to yours! If you've read my other stuff you can probably guess that, oh wow, it's most likely going to be fluffy. Romance. The whole deal. And hopefully you'll laugh too, and if you don't and think this whole thing is just REALLY stupid, well, then WHY ARE YOU READING IT? AHA! There you go. So you WANT to read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Michael or any other things in this story (but I SURE wouldn't mind owning Michael! )**

December 5, Entry 1, 11 PM

You know, I never really expected myself to do something like this. Go out of my way to start a journal, I mean. Actually, if you ask me, it's kind of unmasculine to do such a thing. I mean, come ON. I'm risking my reputation here, if someone found this.

Not that I have a reputation to risk.

I'm hoping maybe the fact that I'm using my computer to write down my inner most thoughts instead of scrawling in a journal will distract from the unmasculine-ness of this whole situation. In fact, I think maybe I will end up abandoning this whole thing eventually anyway, and then when I turn on my computer one day in ten years or whatever it will just be sitting there and I can be all, "Hey ho, would you look at that, I totally forgot about this thing, ha, ha, ha," and then I will proceed to read it and remember why I abandoned it in the first place.

Which is why I think I should take a moment to simply say a few things about myself, including a few that I would really rather NOT say, even though this is just a computer and has no thoughts or feelings of its own. So, therefore, it cannot make fun of me. Ahem. YOU, computer, cannot make fun of me. You have been loyal to me in the past, so I think I can trust you. Probably. Oh, man. I'm losing it. I think I just pledged myself to my computer. Too bad Mia has a boyfriend and probably thinks I'm a complete LOSER. Because if she didn't, I could pledge myself to HER instead (no offense) and I wouldn't be here pathetically pledging myself to a machine.

Ok. There's one thing. I'm sort of kind of maybe in love with my little sister's best friend, Mia.

Oh crap. Did I just say- er, type- LOVE? See, this is what happens when you're in the computer club and you have almost no friends and every popular person you come across in the hallways (or anywhere) gives you the 'loser' look.

YOU END UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR LITTLE SISTER'S BEST FRIEND.

That is what happens. And of course, your little sister's best friend turns out to be the Princess of Genovia and already has a boyfriend and probably thinks you're a freak who walks around with his shirt off all the time and has never gotten anything below an A in school.

Not that I mind liking her. I mean, she's really nice and... well, there really aren't any words to describe her. OK. I can feel my dignity seeping out my ears, now. Pull yourself together, Moscovitz.

If only I could get Kenny away from her... The closest I can even GET to her is when I'm tutoring her during G&T with Algebra...

Wait. I lost my train of thought. Ok. Back on track. What was I saying? Oh, yes. About myself.

There's not much. I pretty much described myself in a nutshell just now. Actually, I just really don't like talking about myself all that much. I guess you can kind of see why.

Maybe one day Mia will pop her head out of her journal and realize that Kenny is the wrong guy for her and...

STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. MIA.

My first journal entry, and all I can talk about is... her. I'm telling you, this thing won't last long unless something really interesting happens to me soon. Because my life is just too boring. I think Lilly would strongly agree with that.

**Like? Please Review and let me know what you think! Short, I know, but it's only the first chapter. Which means they will get much longer.** **Which also means there will be more to read. Which in turn means you will be occupied here for a longer period of time. **

**Which, if you ask me, is good. Because this site ROX.**


	2. Algebra gets interesting

**OK, here you go, second-chapter-of-all-time! If it takes a couple days for me to update this story between chapters, that's because I'm REALLY busy and hardly have time to get on the computer at the moment. So bear with me here.**

**DISCLAIMER. I think you all KNOW what that means. And if you don't, then know this: I own nothing, all credit goes to Meg Cabot, best realistic fiction writer of all time ;)**

December 6, Entry 2, 8 AM

You know what sucks?

Staying up until four o'clock in the morning when you have school the next day.

I don't know if you're aware of that, but it does. It really, really sucks. Especially when the school you have to go to is AEHS. Because then you are constantly thrown into the face of the girl that you like but you know that you can't do anything about it, because she already has a six foot gawky biology-freak boyfriend, who's life apparently rotates around her since he acts as though they are attached at the hip.

Totally not implying that it's Mia who the girl is, by the way. I'm just saying that some people have to put up with this kind of thing, and it's not fair.

And it also sucks that I can't come up with a better word than suck at the moment, due to my brain not functioning properly on only four hours of sleep.

I actually don't even know why I am sitting at this computer still in my boxers writing this when I am supposed to be dressed and waiting for the limo to come and pick up Lilly and I. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. But you probably didn't need to know that.

Ok. I guess I learned my lesson. No more staying up until four o'clock in the morning working on my website.

I'll only stay up until three next time.

And now Lilly is calling to me that I'd better get dressed and eat because Mia is supposed to be here in ten minutes. Actually, she didn't say it. She screamed it. In fact, her exact words were "MICHAEL! THE LIMO IS GOING TO BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

You know, if I really WAS asleep, then I would have barely made it to school. Lilly didn't even bother to see if I was awake or not. This has indeed happened a few times during my school career, where Lilly decides to scream five minutes before we are supposed to leave and then I end up going to school looking like I had a hang over and forgot to shave, brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Well. Next time HER alarm clock doesn't go off or she forgets to set it (in my case, it was the latter) I'll just let her sleep in. See how she likes it.

I should probably get dressed now. I guess it might be kind of embarrassing if Mia came to the door when I was still in my boxers.

December 6, Entry 3, 3 PM

This completely rules out all my firmly set down laws, you know. I've already written in this thing three times and it's only been two days. Actually, less if you add all the hours up. And the fact that I as soon as I got home from school and came in my room, then sat down in my computer chair and turned this thing on, is really kind of sad. I'm a GUY. Are guys supposed to keep journals?

Whatever. No one will see this, anyway. My parents kept trying to get me and Lilly to write down our feelings when we were younger, but neither of us was into it. Actually, Maya (our housekeeper) fished Lilly's out of the garbage quite a few times (my parents insisted she not let us throw them away) before just letting her throw it away. And me? Well... I really didn't enjoy it for those few weeks, and then the notebook got lost, so I had an excuse. I'm surprised my parents didn't just get me a new one.

But I wasn't about to tell them this, of course. Because it's not like I wanted one.

Anyway, today was slightly more eventful than usual. Lilly and I piled into the limo (Me, still putting my tie and that stupid green AEHS blazer on) and greeted Lars (her bodyguard) and Mia, who was, as usual, looking really great. I was guessing that she didn't hug Fat Louie that much this morning, because her skirt and blazer had less noticeable amounts of orange cat hair all over them. Her hair wasn't even that much triangular-shaped (though I think this was because of her Grandmother's outbreak a few weeks ago, where Mia was forced, according to her (Mia, I mean) to endure a haircut by some guy named Pat or Paul or something).

So then Mia said "hi" back, and I smiled down at her when I slid into the seat since I'm sort of incapable to come up with intelligent speech in the mornings and I was afraid of making a fool of myself. She blushed and smiled back, and then turned her head really quickly to her lap.

When I was in seventh and eighth and ninth grade, I probably would have been excited by this blush. Because it seemed, when she blushed at me, like maybe she liked me, or something, and that was why she blushed. Like she was shy around me.

But over the past couple years I have come to the realization that Mia really does just blush around everyone. Actually, she blushes A LOT. Well, when she's embarrassed or something. Which apparently happens very often.

In my opinion, she never seems to embarrass herself too badly.

But I would of course say that, since I... love... her, so really, I shouldn't be saying anything.

So then Lilly made me switch places with her so she could talk to Mia, and I sat and looked out the window while Mia and Lilly talked about _Lilly Tells it like it is_ and how they were going to do another tribute to Norman (although I know for a fact that my parents told her not to), and Lars drank his coffee and Hans drove the limo.

And it was as we got out of the limo in front of Albert Einstein High School that I remembered the internet conversation Mia and I had a few nights ago. I will post it here (good thing I saved it on my computer) so you have an actual idea of what I'm talking about.

_CracKing: _How's it going, Thermopolis?

Yeah, I know. I still call her by her last name. But I have since I was ten, and if I stopped now she might start thinking I like her. Which I do, but that would be really embarrassing if she doesn't like me back and then thinks I'm a huge freak who's like stalking her or something and then Lilly would never let me live it down.

_FTLouie: _Hi Michael. I'm just doing my algebra homework.

_CracKing: _On your computer? That's interesting.

It took her a couple of minutes to reply. I could tell she was trying to think of something really quick that would sound believable.

_FTLouie: _Well, yeah. I mean no, I had to look up something really quick, that's all.

_CracKing: _Sure... I see. So, what were you looking up?

A couple more minutes passed by. I don't even know why I egg her on somuch anymore... its just always been like that, I guess. I mean, me being the best friend's big brother, and all. It's kind of like my role.

_FTLouie: _Actually, Michael, I kind of have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow.

Pretty much what was going through my head was _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP NOW SHE'S LEAVING! _And then I got an idea.

_CracKing: _Wait, Thermopolis, one more thing. If you need help in algebra, I could tutor you during G&T or something.

_FTLouie: _Wow, that would be awesome! Thanks, Michael!

SCORE!

_CracKing: _Anytime, Thermopolis

Anyway, so there's how it all started, with the tutoring thing. So when I got out of the limo and Lilly, Mia and I walked up the steps outside of the school, I said to Mia, "Need help with Algebra today?"

Mia blinked up at me for a minute, like she didn't know what I was talking about. And then her cheeks turned pink (I think she realized she was staring at me, or something. Or maybe that's wish full thinking) and she said, "Yeah, sure."

And I couldn't help but smile a little when I replied with, "Okay." So the day was already getting better, after the whole getting up late thing and the fact that I hadn't eaten any breakfast.

And then I walked into school.

It's only December 6th, for Heaven's sake! But already, there were Christmas decorations everywhere, with tinsel hanging on lockers and in doorways, wall ornaments on... well... walls, and mistletoe (MISTLETOE!) Hanging from the ceiling. I'm guessing that some of the teachers didn't really want to OK the mistletoe but let it slip by, because there were only three pieces in the whole school (from what I had seen) and they were in odd spots, like corners of rooms. Maybe I'm being quick to blame (yeah right) but I'm betting this was the work of cheerleaders for excuses to make out with their huge foot ball boyfriends without getting into trouble during school hours.

Did I mention that I really, really hate mistletoe? Because I do. It's a stupid idea to trick people into kissing, and I have avoided it at all costs in the past. And I plan to now. I haven't gotten stuck under one in my life, and I don't want to.

NOT EVER.

Unless... well, never mind. I'd never get up the guts to kiss HER, anyway.

I was kind of annoyed with AEHS at that point. Because all the idiots were acting like complete idiots. Even the people who usually aren't idiots were acting like idiots! Everyone was in Winter spirit, all happy and frolic-y and just plain... IDIOTIC. Maybe it's just me. I have to admit, I'm kind of anti-spirit. Not that that particularly bothers me.

But then in G&T, things started to look up. Because when I was helping Mia with her algebra homework, we somehow got on the subject of Star Wars (big surprise there- that's one of our favorite conversation topics), and then we forgot about algebra. I swear, when Mia and I start to talk, there's almost no stopping us. Really. I don't think I talk to anyone else as easily. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that.

And then I sort of inched my knee over towards hers beneath our desks. Don't ask me why, I'm still trying to ponder how I worked myself up to do it.

And then after what seemed like forever, my knee came in contact with hers. She was laughing at something I had said, but when that happened her laughter died down a little.

But she didn't move her knee away. That was a good sign. She just kind of gulped and the apples of her cheeks went a little pink and then she started talking again. Her voice was noticeably more squeaky.

"Um... could you explain number five again?"

Okay. So not what I had hoped for. But her knee was still there, and when she went to take the pencil out of my hand, her fingers brushed mine, sending shivers up my arm. Yeah, that is a total cliche, but I swear that's what happened. And she kept her hand there for an extra couple of seconds.

I looked at her, and she pulled the pencil away and mumbled, "sorry," then tried to work out the problem.

I tried to help her, I really did. But she still didn't get the problem after many, MANY tries (actually, she didn't get any of them) and so she got all frustrated and put her book away. I told her we could try again tomorrow.

Until tomorrow, I guess.

**WOW. Sorry that took so long to update, and the chapter was like really short again. I am SUPER busy these days, but I will try and get the third chapter out there as fast as I can, and it will be longer. **

**anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are incredibly awesome, seriously. I'll mention you next chapter, but my computer is like really slow right now so I can't do it here. Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. And I swear, the plot will come up soon. Sorry its so... er... plotless. But NOT FOR LONG!**


	3. A Tongue and Some Bad Luck

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the huge amount of time it took me to get this thing up. I will do my best to keep the next chapter at least under 4 days.**

**I'm loving the reviews, guys. Seriously, they are some of the best highlights of writing fan fiction here! **

**Hope you love this story. I love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Geez, I hate posting these things. It's an extra five seconds out of my day, I mean come ON. Anyway, yeah, I obviously own nothing, which you all know already.**

December 7, Entry 4, Saturday Morning, 11 AM

I can see that I am going to be having major problems.

Now, normally when Mia sleeps over in our apartment, I keep myself glued to my computer safely locked away in my bedroom, pretending that I am confined there by my need to be on the internet as much as humanely possible. Once in a while I will do so much as dare to travel into the kitchen to find food, praying that I will bump into Mia by herself.

This, though, doesn't happen very often (her being alone in my house, I mean) and sometimes when I am not wearing a shirt Lilly will appear and give me one of her LOOKS (you know the ones) and will say, "Would you mind putting a shirt on, or were you planning on blinding the entire house until the tissues of our brains are so injured that we can never see or think again?"

Being the witty guy that I am, I usually reply with a snort and get out of there as fast as possible.

But this. This is much different.

This time, it's not just one night. But a few. TWO, to be exact.

Okay, fine. So it's only one night more. But that's almost like LIVING with the person, or something.

I can only stay glued to my computer for so long WITHOUT ANY FOOD. After a few hours, I HAVE to quench my starvation, or I will be liable to die.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE.

So does my wish to stay alive mean that I will possibly see Mia more than usual? I certainly don't mind that, don't get me wrong.

But every time she's sleeping over, if I so much as TRY to have a conversation with her, Lilly gives me that LOOK (there it is again) and then proceeds to say a comment that makes me blush and then in turn walk (fast) into my room.

So you see my problem here.

I should probably explain why Mia will be here in our apartment for two nights so that everything I just wrote will actually make sense.

According to Lilly, Mia's mom and Mr G (her stepfather) have been avoiding Mia's grandparents on her mother's side for quite some time. In fact, since they got married. I don't know why, and frankly it's none of my business TO know, but they are flying (in an airplane, of course) to Indiana to see them since Mia's grandmother went so far as to threaten to come to New York.

Naturally, Mia would also go with them, seeing as though she is the granddaughter and can be used as a good conversation topic to avoid awkward silences.

But Mia's OTHER grandmother (whom she addresses as Grandmere) simply used the excuse that Mia should not be allowed to go, since she had to work on her Princess Lessons.

Now, you should know this: Mia's mother and her grandmother? They don't mix well.

Actually, I've been told they are frequently at each others throats.

Not literally, of course. But pretty close to it.

So Mia's mother, being the strong-willed person she is, demanded that Mia come with her and her husband until Mia's dad had a long talk with her.

Mia doesn't know what they talked about. But whatever it was, Mia is staying right here in New York, where she belongs.

After this, apparently, Grandmere (smugly, I'm sure) insisted Mia stay at the Plaza with her while her mother was away.

Which, obviously, was how Mia ended up staying at our apartment.

Can't blame her, really.

So Mia is supposed to get here in an hour. Which is why I am sitting here writing all this out, for lack of confusion if I explained everything TOMORROW. Or later tonight. Or whenever.

December 7, Entry 5, 1 AM

I think maybe I won't have so many problems after all.

But something sure is problematic with Lilly. Not that this is a shock. She often randomly spurts into moments of personality change (not that she's bipolar... though I wouldn't completely doubt it) where she becomes nice or extremely angry to me.

With my USUAL luck, it would be the latter.

But since my USUAL luck has turned somewhat unusual these past couple of days, she has chosen to be NICE to me.

Nicer than normal, at least.

Just before Mia arrived here quite a few hours ago, Lilly popped her head into my bedroom (opening the door without knocking OR asking) and calmly said, "Don't do anything stupid."

I quickly replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't," she said, pronouncing every word as though there were periods between them, "Do anything stupid. In front of Mia. To Embarrass me. Or Yourself."

"Lilly, stop losing it. When have I embarrassed myself in the past?"

Uh oh. Wrong question to be asking one's little sister.

She squinted her eyes at me. When she does that, I swear she looks a little like a pug. This, obviously, is one of those mean-but-true things to say. There's no denying it, while some may try to act nice. However, I am indeed her brother.

"Stop trying to act all calm and collected, Michael! We both know that you like Mia!"

WOAH. Wasn't expecting THAT to come out of her mouth.

I just sat there in my swivel computer chair and stared at her, trying to re-collect myself and keep my face from turning into a tomato.

And then she turned around and stalked off, looking all aggravated. I could hear the clomps of her shoes until she slammed her bedroom door.

And then, sometime after that, Mia arrived.

I didn't actually leave my room to see her, though. But I could hear the door open and close, and the sounds of Lars talking to my parents to make sure they had his cell phone number in case of an emergency. I was extremely glad to know that Lars would not be staying with us, too. That would just be WAY weird, for him to follow Mia around all the time in HERE.

Well, not really in HERE, but in the rest of the apartment, obviously.

I probably should have just went out there and said hi to her and then proceed to come back in here the moment I got a glare from Lilly, like I usually do, but I guess this whole writing my feelings down thing has made me more sheepish or SOMETHING, because I just continued to sit in my room and work on _Crackhead. _

This was a bad idea. Because about thirty minutes after Mia got here, Lilly popped her head into my room once again, uninvited, and announced, "Mia's here, Michael," and then stood in the doorway and said, "You could at least be civilized and come out of this cave to say hello, you know."

After all the glares she's given me in the past for simply talking to Mia in this apartment when she was supposed to be spending time with Lilly, this was a very obnoxious thing to hear. I mentioned this, but Lilly just shrugged.

"Well, she's not here for the soul purpose of spending time with her best friend, you know. She's here because she needs a place to crash for a couple nights 'till her mom and Mr G get back. So really, there's nothing to hold you back anymore."

I completely caught the implications she so obviously put into those couple of sentences. I glared at her and stuck out my tongue in what I have to say was a very childish manner, and definitely not something I usually do.

And, due to my lack of good timing and luck, Mia came up behind Lilly just at that moment to hand her a bowl full of popcorn. I popped (no pun intended) my tongue right back in my mouth and sat up straighter in my chair, pretty much wanting to smack myself in the head.

Apparently, though, Mia didn't see my immature gesture. She just said, "Hi Michael," (her face turning a slight shade of pink) and put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Hey, Thermopolis," I said, ignoring Lilly's eye roll and reaching to take a handful of popcorn from Lilly's bowl.

She snatched it away from my fingers and said, "Come on, Mia, we're missing the movie."

Mia dashed away towards the living room, giving me the idea that they were probably watching James Bond or Star Wars or Dirty Dancing or something. If it was the last thing, I was glad not to be asked to join them. Not that they would ask anyway, but still.

So then Lilly leaned forward and hissed, "I told you not to do anything stupid!" and then slammed my door and left me here, feeling embarrassed and annoyed, while her footsteps wandered towards the living room.

Oh, GREAT. My stomach just growled. Well, I haven't eaten since eleven in the morning, and Lilly and Mia will probably be asleep already as Lilly is a morning person. I guess I could go see if there's any ice cream left in the freezer...

**I hope that chapter didn't completely bore you to death. Because then I would feel bad, but I must say this story is much fun to write. I would have the chapters out a lot sooner of I wasn't so freaking busy! **

**Anyway, you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter, as it is currently in the works. So feel happy! **

**Now, to all those lovely reviewers, because you guys are so awesome!**

**Ocean Lore: Thanks, I was definitely going for something Michael-ish! **

**nite-owl gal: Yay! I feel special! Glad your enjoying it!**

**Somedaymydreamswillcome: Thanks! I wanted to do something with Michael, since my last PD fan fic was Mia's diary.**

**Ikinder: I hear ya! I hate movie based PD fan fiction, it drives me INSANE. Glad your liking this story!**

**evanescence rocks: WOW, thanks! I was definitely hoping to get laughs out of this, I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

**OCSoccerPlayer: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Madame Pink: Dude, you rock. Now finish PIL FAST so you can read all the other awesome Princess Diaries books!**

**elle: Thanks! Hope your loving this chapter!**

**constantlyreading: Me too. I am CONSTANTLY reading. Enjoy!**

**phantomlover: All I have to say is, DUDE. You just MADE MY DAY. Seriously. Thanks for your awesome review, hope you continue to love this story!**

**Okay, so thanks everyone! Sorry that was such a long A/N, but I had to write you guys in there because you all rock my sox. Really.**


	4. Ice Cream and Awkward Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I think you guys already know that I own nothing.**

**To answer a couple of questions I was asked, yes, I am indeed a girl, fifteen years of age and my name on here for now is alyssa. Hope that helps!**

**Also, I just realized that I put December 7, 1AM when indeed that should say December 8, 1AM. So, sorry to those of you who got confused! **

December 8, Entry 6, 2:14 AM

WOW. What word could I describe the past hour with?

Awesome, probably. Because that was what it was.

Not necessarily the kind of awesome that you would say if someone gave you a twenty dollar bill. More like the awe-some when you go to Hawaii and see an active lava flow at three in the morning from the cruise ship you're on. (A/N: I actually did this, too). It was just kind of surreal.

The awesome-ness that I am describing here was not, if you are currently thinking this, roused by the pint of ice cream that I happened to find in the freezer. It was in fact caused by someone whom I am currently pining over (just lost about five ounces of manliness).

I'm actually trying to remember if it was really all just a dream. Because that's sort of what it seemed like: as if it ended earlier than it should have, like something interesting was just about to happen. I guess tomorrow when I come back on this computer I can decide, since this entry will be here if it really was all real.

Anyway, so by the time I turned off my computer, I had my heart set on that ice cream. Slipping on a T-shirt and sweat pants over my shorts (my room is warm, but the rest of the apartment is an ice box at night), I opened my bedroom door and stepped out into the pitch darkness that was the apartment, feeling my way down the living room walls. It was a good thing Lilly and Mia were sleeping in Lilly's bedroom, because otherwise I probably would have stepped on them by accident.

Once I made it to the kitchen, it was easy to find the freezer. I opened it and was greeted by the dim white lights that went on every time it's ajar and pulled out the pint of ice cream, then grabbed a spoon off the drain board. I considered getting a bowl, but the cupboard doors creak really badly and I knew Lilly would KILL me if I woke her up. So I just pulled the lid off of the chocolate ice cream, sat on top of the counter, and shoved the spoon into the carton.

I ate a couple of spoonfuls and thought that it probably would have been a better idea to bring it into my bedroom. Because I really couldn't see anything that was in front of me (or anywhere around me for that matter) and so I was pretty much staring out in front of me, into the darkness. But it was okay, because all I was doing was eating ice cream.

Until I heard a door open. And footsteps in the hall.

Then, I panicked. I figured that Lilly had heard me get up, and now I was going to die and it would be my stomach's fault for growling at one AM. And she would probably come out here and scream at me until Mia and my parents all woke up, and I would just be sitting clutching my ice cream, looking like the world's biggest idiot.

I didn't know where, but I had to get out of there. So I jumped off the counter and hurried towards my room with my ice cream, shuffling around like a blind person.

I didn't make it all the way there, though. Instead, something collided into me and went sailing towards the ground with an "umph!", where I proceeded to trip over what I think was said person's feet in an attempt to right myself and fell to the ground across from them.

I pushed myself off the ground (and off the person) and groaned, pawing the walls for the light switch near the T.V.

"_Thermopolis?" _

Mia was sitting on the ground, shielding her eyes from the light that I had turned on. She looked confused for a minute, but upon seeing me her face turned red and she bolted up into a standing position.

"Um. Hi, Michael." She had suddenly become very interested in the paint on our ceiling.

I went over to retrieve the ice cream carton from the floor, where it was laying on its side. The chocolate had already started seeping out the top since it had been out of the freezer for so long, and was dripping over the white carpet. Crap.

"What are you doing out here?" I whispered, remembering that Lilly and my parents were still asleep and that I was lucky this was Mia and not one of them.

"I was going to get a glass of water..." She gulped and tapped her throat. "I'm kind of dry."

"Oh," I said so very intelligently. "Right. Well." I looked down at the dripping carton in my hands.

"I know this is your apartment," Mia said, sounding a bit suspicious, "but what are YOU doing out here?"

I held up the ice cream. "Couldn't sleep, so I got a snack instead." I pulled up the silver spoon that I had shoved into it. "Do you want something?"

Mia shrugged and yawned. I turned off the living room light and said, "Come on."

Just so you're aware, when it's pitch black, you can hear EVERYTHING. I don't know if it's because it just makes the rest of your senses stronger when one gets sort of wiped out, but my ears picked up all the noises around us, even ones outside in the streets below us.

Which was why it seemed way too quiet. Between Mia and I, I mean.

I was sure she was following me towards the kitchen, but I guess not. Because the next thing she said was, "Where're you?" I guess I kind of figured that she would know her way around easily, since she's been here countless times. But I guess not in the dark, or something.

So I walked towards her and reached out for her hand. "I'm here. Come this way," I said, pulling her cold fingers towards where I was walking.

Mia gave a sort of high pitched squeak in reply as we walked, which was when I remembered that I was holding her hand. I let go and mumbled, "sorry," then found the kitchen light and turned it on. The first thing I noticed was the coloring in Mia's cheeks as she opened the glass cupboard (thank God it didn't screech) and immediately felt like an idiot. Because she probably thought I was one, the way I just grabbed her hand like that.

I shoved the ice cream into the trash bin (it was all melted and gross, so I figured no one would eat it) and grabbed a bag of potato chips off the counter instead. Mia quietly got her water and took a sip while I ate a few chips, then looked down at her feet.

Silence. Again. We always talk so easily around each other, but things had suddenly become awkward. I wondered if it was because I had held her hand. Her and Lilly would probably go off and laugh about what an idiot I am later. At the same time as that thought occurred to me, a little voice in my head went, _Mia doesn't laugh at people._ Which was just as well, because it's another way to prove how much I'm unworthy of her. Not that I laugh at people, but still.

Not really knowing what else to do, I pushed the back of potato chips towards Mia. She smiled a little and took a couple.

"So," I said, "what did Kenny say when you told him you were staying over here?" I really did try to sound conversational, but I wanted to know the answer to the question really bad so it was hard to sound casual.

Mia, thankfully, didn't notice. She only sighed and took a gulp of water. "Nothing."

"Oh, right." I felt my face flame up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Mia got this weird look on her face. "No, no, I mean he really didn't say anything. Kenny isn't a very emotional person, really. He just said 'Okay' and told me to have fun. It kind of bothers me sometimes because mostly he only talks about comics and anime or whatever it is, and so we have weird silences a lot when it's just the two of us since we don't have too much in common and-"

Mia stopped talking abruptly and looked up at me with a horrific look on her face. "Did I seriously just say all of that?"

I'm pretty sure she was talking to herself, but I nodded and shrugged. "It's okay." Secretly, I was thrilled that her and Kenny were having problems. I'm a horrible person, I know. I held out the bag of chips again, and she took some, her face pink.

What I really wanted to ask her was, _Why are you going out with Kenny? Do you LOVE Kenny or just LIKE him? If it was a life and death situation, would you pick me or-_

"But, you know, Kenny's an okay guy, I guess. He's just not... um..." Mia stopped talking and stared down at her empty glass. She lifted her head after a moment and looked at the clock. "Oh my gosh, it's already two in the morning. We've been out here for like an HOUR."

"Yeah, we should probably get to bed. Before Lilly finds you missing and kills me while I sleep, at least," I said. Mia laughed, and I must say I was very pleased to know that I had caused it. Even if I was only half joking.

"Yeah, okay." Mia looked up at me. "Thanks, Michael." I noticed the color change in her cheeks.

"No problem, Thermopolis. 'Night."

Mia nodded and smiled at me. "'Night."

I waited until I heard the bedroom door close softly and then rolled up the chip bag, turned off the lights, and came in here to write everything down before it escaped my memory. Except I don't know if that could really happen.

**WOOHOO! Chapter four is officially done! Hope you enjoyed it immensely. You guys out there are seriously the best reviewers I've had. I love reading the stuff you leave me, so thanks a million and keep reviewing! **

**------- alyssa --------**


End file.
